Piglet
Piglet is Winnie the Pooh’s closest friend. He is a small pig who loves acorns (sometimes called "haycorns") and helping his friends. He’s timid and has many fears, but he can be brave sometimes. And he is also known as passive, independent, good-tempered, loving, encouraging, thoughtful, polite, insecure, generous, protective, imaginative, gentle, loyal, efficient, trustworthy, organized, level-headed, diligent, patient, affectionate and loyal. In 2003, Piglet starred his own film, Piglet's Big Movie. Piglet was voiced by John Fiedler up until this actor's passing in 2005. Piglet lived in a beech tree, though in The House at Pooh Corner, Piglet ended up giving his house to Owl at Eeyore’s suggestion, when Owl's house blew down. He then moved in with Pooh. He was voiced by the late John Fiedler, Phil Baron, the late Steve Schatzberg, Jeff Bennett, and Travis Oates. Relationships Winnie the Pooh Pooh and Piglet are very inseparable. Whenever on an adventure, Piglet always follows Pooh. Piglet always takes Pooh’s side no matter how silly Pooh is being. Piglet even risked his life during a wind storm to save Pooh. His worst fear is that all his friends will be lost forever. In "Good-bye Mr. Pooh" when Pooh comes back from being gone, he finds Eeyore living in his house. Piglet graciously lets Pooh live with him until they can convince Eeyore to give Pooh back his house. And previous to that in "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", when Owl temporarily lives at Piglet’s house, Pooh lets Piglet stay with him. Tigger Tigger is very fond of Piglet. In an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Piglet helps Tigger get unstuck, and Tigger devotes himself to be there for Piglet. Piglet begins to feel smothered and has a talk with Tigger. Tigger agrees to give Piglet some space. In Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Tigger saves Piglet from falling to the ground from a tree. Later in the film, Piglet rides Tigger to the top of a cliff. In The Tigger Movie, Piglet feels sympathy for Tigger. Eeyore Eeyore often accompanies Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger on their journey. In an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Donkey for a Day everyone mistakenly thinks Eeyore is depressed when they see him sitting alone on a cliff. Later, Piglet goes to talk to him, and Eeyore says that he wasn’t sad at all. Instead, he comes to the cliff when he is happy, and he shows Piglet a game he plays with the clouds. In Pooh's Grand Adventure, Piglet hugs Eeyore. He also falls on top of Eeyore in a comedic scene. In The Tigger Movie, Piglet holds on to Eeyore’s tail and asks if he’s okay. He also holds on to Eeyore during the avalanche. Kanga In Piglet's Big Movie, when Piglet first met Kanga, he and his friends were very scared of her. They "kidnapped" Roo (Roo thinking they're just playing) and have Piglet pretend to be Roo, which Kanga sees past, and she pretends not to know. Kanga gives Piglet a bath and bounce medicine. After having her fun, she says "Two more things. A cookie, and a kiss, Piglet." Piglet and Kanga became good friends. Piglet sometimes goes with Pooh and Tigger to eat breakfast at her house. Piglet also pretended to be Roo on one occasion, when Roo and Tigger want to keep playing. Kanga once again saw past that and as punishment, gives Piglet a bath. She also gives Roo and Tigger a bath. Roo Piglet and Roo get along very well. Piglet is somewhat protective of him, as are other the other citizens of the Hundred Acre Wood. Piglet pretends to be Roo twice, which Kanga sees past both times. Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger often go to Kanga and Roo's house for breakfast. Rabbit provided the voice of Piglet]] Rabbit and Piglet are very good friends. Rabbit can sometimes dupe Piglet into being his personal assistant. Rabbit is very protective of Piglet due to his size. Role Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Piglet is seen getting Winnie the Pooh out of Rabbit's hole. ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day In ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Piglet is trying to sweep the leaves off of his front porch before Pooh arrives. After Pooh’s arrival, Piglet begins to float off the ground due to his small size and Pooh grabs Piglet’s green scarf, pulling him all the way to Owl's house. Once there, the group sit with Owl and talk until a great gust pushes the house over, prompting Piglet and Pooh to gather the other members of the Hundred Acre Wood who try to fix Owl's house, but in the end, Piglet proves himself to be the bigger man and gives his own house to Owl, opting to move in with Pooh, instead. ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too In ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Piglet goes with Pooh and Rabbit during the plan to lose Tigger, only to become lost themselves. When Rabbit wanders off, Piglet follows Pooh home. Later on, Piglet and Pooh are out walking, when they discover Tigger and Roo stuck in a tree. Piglet and Pooh get Christopher Robin’s help in getting them down. Later, Piglet is seen bouncing alongside the others. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore In Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, He is seen playing Poohsticks with Pooh, Rabbit and Roo. Later, Piglet is very sad that his gift for Eeyore is ruined, but he presents it to him anyway. Sometime later, Christopher Robin, Pooh and Piglet decided that "Tigger's all right, really." ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Piglet accompanies Pooh along with Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore to search for Christopher Robin. Along the way, he discovers he is braver than he believes. Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Composed of three story lines, Piglet is the main focus of the first story, and plays a supporting role in the other two. The Tigger Movie Piglet is first seen at home attempting to warm up his home for the harsh winter heading his way. Piglet later joins Rabbit’s pulley system to remove an over-sized boulder from Eeyore’s home. The plan is destroyed accidentally by Tigger and when the gang try to explain why it’s so difficult to bounce with Tigger, Piglet stutters constantly, afraid to reveal his thoughts. Piglet follows Pooh and Eeyore to search for Tigger's real family. After failed attempts, however, Pooh and the others get the idea to write a note to Tigger, in an attempt to show him the family love he craves. Piglet’s contribution was advising Tigger to stay safe and sound. Owl’s note leads Tigger to think it’s from actual Tiggers, planning to visit. After learning this, Piglet and the others disguise themselves as Tiggers and visits the stuffed tiger to avoid heartbreak. The group is eventually exposed, however, and Tigger leaves in fury to search for his real family. Piglet convinces Rabbit to lead the group to search for Tigger. After an avalanche, Piglet and his friends reveal themselves to be Tigger’s actual family by proving the letter was written by them. A grateful Tigger accepts his newfound family, and as a token of appreciation, he bestows months worth of firewood to Piglet. Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year In order to keep Rabbit from moving, Piglet takes up bouncing, and stops being scared. Tigger stops bouncing, and begins to act like Piglet. In the end, Rabbit decides not to move and everyone begins to act normally. Pooh also gives Piglet a music box. Piglet's Big Movie Piglet starred his own film as a main protagonist. Piglet begins to feel left out due to his size and after helping out some tiny insects and a baby bird, decides that his friends really do need him. When he gets to where his friends were trapping bees, he finds that his friends aren’t there. Piglet then inexplicably goes missing, and his friends frantically search for him, and with Piglet’s scrapbook, they recall their memories of him. After every memory, each character realizes they have taken credit for what Piglet has done. After Rabbit and Tigger accidentally throw the scrapbook in the river while fighting over it, Roo finds Piglet’s scarf. After their discovery, a bad storm hits and everyone sadly goes to Piglet’s house for shelter. They all draw new scrapbook pages of Piglet. Then Roo hurries everyone out the door and they rush to find Piglet. They find the scrapbook pages and begin to put them together again. They find that the scrapbook on a log at a steep cliff over the river. Pooh tries to get it, but his shirt gets caught. Everyone tries to get Pooh before he falls, but they are a few inches too short. Piglet suddenly arrives, and is able to reach Pooh. Unfortunately the log breaks, and everyone except for Pooh and Piglet are seen. While everyone cries over Pooh and Piglet, they turn around to see Pooh and Piglet sympathizing with them. Pooh apologizes about Piglet’s lost memories, but Piglet tells them that he will always remember them. Piglet is taken home, and is surprised by the new scrapbook pages, especially the one that makes him look like a giant knight. Then a party is held for Piglet, and Pooh surprises Piglet by changing the name of Pooh Corner to Pooh and Piglet Corner. Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Piglet plays a minor role. He is shown being sad about Easter being cancelled. He is only seen in a few scenes. At the end, he is playing on one of Rabbit’s displays. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Piglet panics after a loud and unfamiliar sound awakens him and the other residents of the Hundred Acre Woods. He’s horrified to learn that noise was from a longtime enemy, heffalumps. Piglet reluctantly joins the friends on a quest to capture the creature and even says he wishes to be Roo, who cannot join the quest because it is too dangerous. To make sure he doesn’t get lost, Piglet leaves a trail of jellybeans, but they are eaten by Pooh Bear. After rejoining Rabbit and Tigger, Piglet claims to see a heffalump and rushes to safety with his friends. The gang find evidence that a heffalump has been in their own homes and begins to panic until Rabbit advises the idea to create traps. Piglet assists and is rather calm to find out a mother heffalump was searching for her baby. Piglet is also the first to warm up to Lumpy when he finds out that the latter gets scared easily. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Piglet is the main focus of the Boo To You Too sequence. Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie He assists his friends on the journey to the north pole. Winnie the Pooh When his friends fall into the Backson trap, Piglet is sent to go get help. He is walking in the woods, and hears someone coming. He get very scared, and jumps into the Backson trap, making Rabbit very grumpy. Appearances Books * ''Winnie-the-Pooh - 1926 * Now We Are Six - 1927 *''The House at Pooh Corner'' - 1928 * Return to the Hundred Acre Wood - 2000 TV Series *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' - 1983-1986 * ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' - 1988-1995 * ''The Book of Pooh'' - 2001-2004 * ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' - 2007-2010 TV Specials * ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' - 1991 * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh - 1996 * ''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' - 1998 * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You - 1999 Films * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - 1966 * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' - 1968 * ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' - 1974 * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - 1977 * ''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' - 1983 * ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' - 1997 * ''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' - 1999 * ''The Tigger Movie'' - 2000 * ''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' - 2002 * ''Piglet's Big Movie'' - 2003 * ''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' - 2004 * ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' - 2005 * ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' - 2005 * ''Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' - 2007 * Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too - 2009 * ''Winnie the Pooh'' - 2011 * Christopher Robin - 2018 Internationally *In Arabic, Piglet is known as فجلة , or Fegla '''in English letters, which means Radish. His first voice actor was '''Khaled El Issawi, '''followed by '''Ra'afat Labib *In Brazil, Piglet is known as Leitão and was voiced by Oberdan Júnior from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh until the first episodes of My Friends Tigger & Pooh, after which the role was given to Alexandre Moreno, who's still voicing the character as of Christopher Robin. *In Flanders, Piglet is known as Knorretje, named after the sound a piglet makes. *In France, Piglet's name is Porcinet. He's had three different voice actors in French dubs of Pooh productions: Roger Carel from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh to Pooh's Grand Adventure; Roger Crouzet in the French dub of The Tigger Movie, and Hervé Rey in more recent productions. *In Italy, Piglet is called Pimpi and has also been voiced by three actors: Roberto Stocchi (New Adventures), Fabrizio Vidale and Luca Dal Fabbro. *In Japan, Piglet's name is ピグレット (Piguretto, the name "Piglet" as pronounced in Japanese phonetics) and he is voiced by Mitsuru Ogata. Notes *Piglet’s teeth chatter most of the time when he talks. *Piglet has had a tail in Disney cartoons, as a pig tail is visible in some promotional posters for Piglet's Big Movie. *Although Piglet is not given very many solos, he did get one in the special "Boo to You Too, Winnie the Pooh" where he sang "I am Not Afraid". * Piglet counterparts of Patrick Star, an ochre starfish from SpongeBob SquarePants. *At the ending of an episode of My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Piglet saved Pooh from a falling tree. *Although pictured in the cover, Piglet only made a cameo appearance at My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths. *Piglet tends to stutter like the character, Porky Pig from Looney Tunes. *Piglet’s catchphrase is "Oh, d-d-d-dear!" *Has a brief appearance in the intro to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh where he resembles a pig more than his normal character model, along with having a less form fitting short-sleeved shirt. Gallery Piglet-DMW.jpg Piglet KH.png DMW-Piglet.jpg Piglet Pooh Teddy.jpg Piglet walking.jpg Pigletdisney.jpg 07 Piglet and Sparkles.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.20 PM.png|Pooh and Piglet EverythingIsRight.PNG Pigletspell.PNG Pigletpullgopher.PNG Threelittlepigletsmeet.png 2003 piglet's big movie 008.jpg Winniepedia magic piglet.png latest.jpg|Piglet latest-1.jpg|Piglet at Walt Disney World and Disneyland piglet_movie.jpg|Piglets big Movie Promo Piglet-piglet-4605630-499-520.gif|Piglet in his scarf Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.12.31 PM.png 63.jpg 4532336 l2.jpg 21227.jpg 12642708 10153240881736237 2917252341732885769 n.jpg Cover170x170.jpeg 468486794 640.jpg Wtpst.jpg P26.jpg 21230.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Mouse Works book.jpg Tigger visits Pooh Bear and Piglet with a raining cloud.png CMYK 101042C01B 7613 WTP Walking lineup web.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 82259131280.jpg Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch.jpg Pooh, Piglet, and Sora.jpg Luck Amok.png Vlcsnap1043501yj1.png Vlcsnap-00003-5.png Winnie the Pooh and Friends Tigger has no stripes.png Winnie the Pooh and Piglet walking.png Winnie the Pooh Bubble Trouble.jpg X360-ith.jpg X360-XLB.jpg Winnie the Pooh - Christopher Robin with Cast.jpg Episodes.jpg Yourbestwishes.jpg Isntthatfunny.jpg Nothing.But.The.Tooth.PNG Goodbye for now.png Upupandaway.jpg Everyonewantsavalentine.jpg Favoriteday.jpg WhentheLoveBugBites.jpg GirlsareLikeBoys.jpg Adayinthelifeofapooh.jpg Nothingeverhappens.jpg 01 Piglet Watches Eeyore.jpg Piglet's meeting.jpg My.Hero.PNG 05 Donkey Run.jpg The Book of Pooh - Cast in Costumes.jpg Tigger's Family.PNG Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit and Eeyore in the old west.jpg 08 An Amazing Sight.jpg 557190 411738355619110 2051220831 n.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 82983949023.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh HD 02 by nicotoonz-db21k43.png The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Volume 5 VHS.jpg The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Volume 3 VHS.jpg The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Volume 9 VHS.jpg File 15baa964.jpeg Christopher Robin Piglet Character Poster.png Piglet in The Sims 4.PNG|Piglet in The Sims 4 See Also * Piglet's Big Movie Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters Category:Main characters Category:Main Male characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You Category:Stubs Category:Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Category:Stub Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Category:William Weyser's Top 2 Favorite Winnie The Pooh Episodes Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Category:Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin